List of Art References In the Chex Museum
The Chex Museum, level E1M3 of Chex Quest 2, contains homages to several famous works of art. The following is a list of artworks referenced. Mona Lisa -- Leonardo da Vinci A portrait of 24 year old Lisa del Giocondo by Leonardo da Vinci, for Giocondo's husband, Francesco del Giocondo, started in 1503 and completed in 1506. It is one of Leonardo's most famous works, and currently hangs in the Louvre Museum in Paris, France. (Oil on poplar wood) The Birth of Venus -- Sandro Botticelli The goddess, Venus, having just emerged from the sea and standing atop a scallop shell, is blown ashore by the zephyr winds. Onshore, one of the horae awaits her, ready to cover her with a cloak. The actual date of the painting is unknown, but is believed to have been created in the 1480s. It currently hangs in the Uffizi Gallery in Flourence, Italy. Self Portrait -- Vincent Van Gogh Possibly the last self portrait of Vincent Van Gogh, painted in September, 1889. It currently hangs in the Musée d'Orsay in Paris, France. (Oil on canvass) The Scream -- Edvard Munch There are multiple versions of this famous expressionist work by Edvard Munch. The most well known is Munch's 1893 version, that currently hangs in the National Gallery in Oslo, Norway. It depicts an individual standing on a bridge (or possibly a dock) screaming in horror while two strangers stand passively in the background, unconcerned. (Mixed media on card) (untitled) -- Mark Rothko This untitled painting by Mark Rothko was completed in 1953 and hangs in the Walker Art Museum in Minneapolis, Minisota, United States of America. (Oil on canvass) Woman With a Water Jug -- Johannes Vermeer This painting, completed some time between 1660 and 1662, depicts a young woman holding a pitcher of water in one hand while opening a decorative window with the other. This painting is particularly important in this level, as it is part of a switch pair that opens a secret room containing the LAZ Device. When activated, the painting changes to depict the woman accidentally spilling her water with a look of surprise on her face. This painting currently hangs in the Metropolitan Museum of Art in New York City, United States of America. (Oil on canvass) David -- Michelangelo This colossal marble statue of the biblical hero, David, was originally carved between 1501 and 1504 and intended as part of the roofline of the Cathedral of Florence, but was too heavy to be placed there. It was displayed in the Palazzo della Signoria public square as a symbol of the Republic of Florence until 1873, when it was moved to its current home of the Galleria dell'Accademia, Florence, Italy. (Sculpture in white marble) The Thinker -- Auguste Rodin Several bronze castings of this figure exist, the first one created in 1902. The statue depicts a nude poet sitting on a rock in a state of deep thought with his chin resting on his right hand. There are several castings of this statue around the world. The first casting of the statue from 1902 currently resides on the Belknap Campus of the University of Louisville in Louisville, Kentucky, United States of America. (Cast sculpture in bronze) Spoonbridge and Cherry -- Claes Oldenburg and Coosje Van Bruggen This popular Minneapolis landmark depicts a spoon with its handle on the shore of a pond and the bowl on a tiny island in the middle of the pond. It was commissioned in 1985, and completed in May of 1988. It sits as part of the sculpture garden on the grounds of the Walker Art Museum in Minneapolis, Minnisota, United States of America. (Stainless Steel and aluminum, coated with polyurethane enamel paint) Category:Art